dragonsfallcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar of Events - Valoran
Morning Star (Winter) Day of Choosing (Devilsgrinne) The Day of Choosing is a sign the new year has come, and with it, a time for new leadership. The town of Devilsgrinne is brought to a meeting in the Dancing Dove and the new trinity of Devilsgrinne is selected. The leaders at this time are Pearl Skinner, Artemis Finn and Athomir Moonweaver. Despite being a rough and tumble town, the Choosing is a day of great respect. Trial of Strength (Eldonis) One of the seasonal trials between the three tribes of the Wild Plains - the Plague Hunters, the Scorpions and the Scourge. The Trial of Strength is held at the Pyramid, where warriors compete to climb to the top of the Pyramid and place the flag of their tribe. As of this year, the Pride of the Peak is currently held by the Scorpions. Winter Solstice (Oakmont) TO BE COMPLETED Harmonious Visit (Skandan) Tennyson, Gillick, Dulmar and the other members of the Harmonious Ones are scheduled to visit on this date. Harmonious Visit (Westhold) Tennyson, Gillick, Dulmar and the other members of the Harmonious Ones are scheduled to visit on this date. Harmonious Visit (Roadsmeet) Tennyson, Gillick, Dulmar and the other members of the Harmonious Ones are scheduled to visit on this date. Harmonious Visit (Oakmont) Tennyson, Gillick, Dulmar and the other members of the Harmonious Ones are scheduled to visit on this date. Valoran Day (Silverfalls) A day to celebrate the nation of Valoran and it's people, and the defeat of the Dragon menace. Each town celebrates in their own unique way however it usually involves copious amounts of food and drink. Market Day (Roadsmeet) TO BE COMPLETED - LIST OF VENDORS Sun's Dawn (Winter) Winding of the Clocks (Academy) TO BE COMPLETED Harmonius Visit (Devilsgrinne) Tennyson, Gillick, Dulmar and the other members of the Harmonious Ones are scheduled to visit on this date. Sune's Night (Everywhere) TO BE COMPLETED Wildcoast Hunt (Wild Coast) TO BE COMPLETED First Seed (Spring) Mystra's Morn (Everywhere) TO BE COMPLETED King's Day (Everywhere) TO BE COMPLETED Day of Tremors (Wild Coast) TO BE COMPLETED The Festival of Colour (Glimmercliff) TO BE COMPLETED Harmonious Visit (Salter Point) TO BE COMPLETED Rain's Hand (Spring) Voyage of the Vasharen (Vasharen Coast) TO BE COMPLETED Westfest (Westhold) TO BE COMPLETED The Trial of Might (Eldonis) TO BE COMPLETED Harmonious Visit (South Shore) TO BE COMPLETED Auroch Run (South Shore) TO BE COMPLETED Second Seed (Spring) Moon on the Hill (Pinewatch) TO BE COMPLETED Dawn Festival (Roadsmeet) TO BE COMPLETED La Tomatina (Salter Point) TO BE COMPLETED Midyear (Summer) Launching of the Ships (Dempson Estate / Vasharen Coast) TO BE COMPLETED Summer's Dance (Location Varies) TO BE COMPLETED Appreciation Day (Everywhere) TO BE COMPLETED Rising Sun Fair (Easthold) TO BE COMPLETED Night of Noise (Silver Anvil Caverns) TO BE COMPLETED Dancing Lights (Everywhere) TO BE COMPLETED Sun's Height (Summer) Oakmont Festival of Sun (Oakmont) TO BE COMPLETED Academy Open Day (Academy) TO BE COMPLETED Trial of Faith (Eldonis) TO BE COMPLETED Last Seed (Summer) Waves Upon The Waves (Salter Point) TO BE COMPLETED Chauntea's Fair (Various) TO BE COMPLETED Sunset Fair (Pinewatch) TO BE COMPLETED Hearthfire (Autumn) Festival of the Night (Devilsgrinne) TO BE COMPLETED Week of Libation (Everywhere) TO BE COMPLETED Night of Fire (Wild Plains) TO BE COMPLETED Frostfall (Autumn) Day of Mending (Silverfalls) TO BE COMPLETED Trial of the Shaman (Eldonis) TO BE COMPLETED The Night of Fear (Silverfalls) TO BE COMPLETED (scarecrow making) Sun's Dusk (Autumn) Battalla De Vino (Willowdale Farm) TO BE COMPLETED Flower Festival (Oakmont) TO BE COMPLETED Winter's Call (Everywhere) An old holiday, mostly celebrated by rural farming communities, it serves as both a celebration to venerate the old gods as well as preparing the villages for the winter to come. At the end of the harvest each household is granted a number of bushels of the food grown, while a large portion of it is prepared and sealed in unadorned clay urns to be buried in the ground and kept in reserve for the cold months of winter. Many use this time to reflect on those they have lost and visit graves or the ocean to spread ashes or hold memorials. Evening Star (Winter) Twilight Vigil of Devon (Devon Coven) TO BE COMPLETED Stars of Black Mire Eve (Black Mire) TO BE COMPLETED Crystal Cascade (Silverfalls) TO BE COMPLETED The Festival of Gifts (Everywhere) TO BE COMPLETED Blizzard (Former Starreach Temple Site) TO BE COMPLETED